Viciado
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ele a observava secretamente. E, secretamente, era observado. Será que tudo era tão secreto quanto eles achavam e esperavam que fosse? [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Hinata]


**VICIADO**

Ele a observava secretamente. E, secretamente, era observado. Será que tudo era tão secreto quanto eles achavam e esperavam que fosse? Sasuke, mais uma vez, se pega observando Hinata. E Hinata, mais uma vez, se pega observando Sasuke. Secretamente...

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Essa é uma fic, como já foi avisado, Sasuke & Hinata! Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! Eu decididamente não quero receber reviews no estilo "Sasuke e Sakura Forever!" ou coisas do gênero.  
_As partes em __**negrito**__ são pensamentos do Sasuke.  
As em itálico, pensamentos da Hinata.  
_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Mas o Neji e o Sasuke não sabem disso...  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pintou estrelas no muro  
__E teve o céu  
__Ao alcance das mãos._

(Helena Kolody)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu te observo...**

_Secretamente..._

**Secretamente.**

_Eu te observo._

**Mas sei que você percebe...**

_Vejo seus olhos em mim..._

**E sei que também me observa...**

_Mas continuo observando..._

**Sente o mesmo que eu?**

_Porque é tão difícil admitir?_

**Admira-me da mesma fora que eu te admiro?**

_Você me vê..._

**Sim... Eu vejo você!**

_Nota dentro dos meus olhos, o mesmo sentimento..._

**Eu sempre vejo você.**

_Que noto dentro dos seus?_

**E admiro-te em silêncio...**

_Por que não vem falar comigo?_

**Tenho medo de ser rejeitado...**

_Olhe nos meus olhos..._

**Belas pérolas brancas... Hipnotizadoras...**

_Veja que é correspondido..._

**Contra ônix escuros... Mórbidos e sofredores...**

_Não me faça falar... Sabe que não sou boa com palavras..._

**Quero ouvir de você...**

_Se quiser passar tudo para palavras... Fale você comigo!_

**Posso ver que me observa...**

_Sei que você sabe que é observado._

**Então, por que é tão difícil...**

_... Transformar isso em palavras?_

**Eu não queria admitir...**

_Eu tenho medo de dizer a verdade..._

**Mas eu me apaixonei.**

_Pela pessoa errada._

**E estou preso a esse sentimento.**

_Ou seria a pessoa certa?_

**Preso a essa paixão...**

_A pessoa que eu amo..._

**Preso a essa emoção...**

_A pessoa que descobri que amava..._

**Preso a esse sentimento...**

_E sempre amarei._

**Do qual não quero mais me libertar.**

_Não falo com você porque sou tímida._

**Não falo com você porque sou frio.**

_Não sei que tipo de dor pode causar essa história de amor._

**Não quero sentir o choque de personalidades.**

_Mas eu queria tentar..._

**Não quero te magoar...**

_Venha até mim!_

**Fale comigo!**

_Por que é tão difícil falar isso em voz alta?_

**Sente medo de ser rejeitada?**

_Por que é tão difícil admitir um sentimento?_

**Não sinta...**

_Por que é tão simples admirar-te em silêncio?_

**Você não será ignorada.**

_Eu te admiro..._

**Pois eu te amo...**

_Eu te adoro..._

**Eu te quero.**

_Eu aprendi a te amar._

**Eu aceitarei você em minha vida.**

_E não jogarei esse sentimento fora._

**Porque eu aprendi a te amar.**

_Mas não falarei com você..._

**E não jogarei fora esse sentimento.**

_... Porque não sei o que dizer._

**Esse amor...**

_... Tornou-se uma droga._

**E, quem sabe, algum dia...**

_Eu crie a coragem necessária..._

**Para olhar em seus olhos...**

_E finalmente revelar..._

_**Que eu sou viciado(a) em você.**_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you!

(Addicted – Simple Plan)

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 16/05/2007  
__Finalizada: 18/05/2007_

**N/A:**

Fanfic escrita ao som de Addicted! Uu

Nada engraçado dessa vez (não que as minhas fics sejam engraçadas – a única comédia que escrevi foi "Afrodite's").

A idéia para essa fanfic surgiu depois que eu li "Te vi" (lo estoy pensando). Uma fanfic em espanhol desse casalzinho tão diferente. É linda, eu recomendo!  
Tem um clima profundo, sabe? Faz a gente refletir... É muito mágica a idéia que a fic passa.

Essa aqui ficou num estilo poético, não?  
Pois é... Essa coisa de pensamentos eu lembro que vi, pela primeira vez, nas fanfics de InuYasha. Só não digo qual porque não me lembro, agora. Mas a história e o modo como ela era escrita eram tão profundos... Que eu sempre esperei a oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa igual. E aí está.

Sei que muitas pessoas não curtem esse casal. Mas eu curto e não é por causa dessas pessoas que vou evitar escrever uma fanfic deles!  
Estamos num país livre, eu escrevo sobre o que eu quiser.  
(Não quis ser grossa... Apenas dizer a verdade!)

Não é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo deles (embora seja a primeira que eu publico) e com certeza não será a última!  
Mas as outras não serão nesse estilo! ;)

Em todo o caso... Acho que era só isso.  
Gostou? Review!!  
Não gostou? Feche a janela... Ninguém te impede...

Como já disse lá em cima... Reviews dizendo "Sasuke e Sakura forever" serão apagadas assim que forem captadas pelos meus olhos. Então nem perca seu tempo.

Agradeço às pessoas que leram e gostaram.  
Deixem review! \o/

E até a próxima!


End file.
